Conventionally, in an electronic apparatus having an image pickup function of a digital still camera, a digital video camera, or the like, a solid-state image pickup device such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor has been used. Further, in recent years, development of a solid-state image pickup device having a photoelectric conversion layer including organic materials has been advanced. For example, there is realized a configuration in which a photoelectric conversion layer is laminated on a light reception surface side of a semiconductor substrate on which photodiodes are formed and thereby light is received in a pixel by using the photodiode and the photoelectric conversion layer.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a solid-state image pickup apparatus in which in a solid-state image pickup device having a photoelectric conversion layer including organic materials, electrodes are provided under an insulating film (SiO2 film) and a potential barrier can be controlled by a voltage application through the electrodes.